Trick or Treat!
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: Ryou is tempted to be a pervert, Bakura is very scared or Ryou, and of course: Akefia is oblivious to it all.
1. The mummy and the vampire!

**_T-R-I-C-K_O-R_T-R-E-A-T_**

"My my my. Don't you look gorgeous today?"

"Oh shut it-_why are you looking at me like that_?"

The look of horror on Bakura's face twists even more as I eye him over greedily, clutching his cape over his already covered chest to prevent my green eyes from looking. I can't help it. It looks delicious. I look back up to Bakura, his natural-born fangs glistening comically under the indecisive waxing moon (or is it waning? Maybe I'm the indecisive one here). I smile, perfectly hiding my superstition of finding some treats underneath Bakura's shirt. "I'm surprised you didn't come here looking like a mummy-"

"_Hey guys!_" Why do I even bother talking? "Look what I found!"

Bakura's older cousin (or brother's uncle's cousin twice removed. Either way, they're related but super distant.) bounces up to us, dragging a little kid by his collar. The kid kicks and shoves the pavement, kicking up some grass on my front yard to earn a pissed off british boy. Bakura's cousin notices, and smacks him in the head, and he goes really quiet and limp. I have no choice but to silently pray for this kid, in hopes that he is able to escape before this guy either tortures the shit out of him, or anally fists him. I'm not sure what's worse in this situation. Maybe they're even the same thing. Who knows. Bakura's cousin looks like the worst remake of a popular TV show mummy, I can see where he got careless and just taped it onto his clothes. I can see his khaki pants sticking out, and his red shoes underneath what _looks_ like paper towels.

"In speaking of the bloody devil." Bakura murmurs under his breath. As he turns around to face his tanned cousin wrapped in toilet paper, one of the strands of gelled up hair he made to make fake horns snags with the tan one's toilet paper around his eyes. "Akefia! Let _go_!"

"I'm not even holding onto your hair, ass! Your hair is in my eye!" The toilet paper mummy shoves the vampire away from him, but the gelled hair sticks to his eye, and sends Akefia lunging forward onto Bakura. The kid who got knocked out a couple of seconds ago slouches in my yard, knocking over a pumpkin I carved out myself (I would've asked these two, but, in no way am I letting these two idiots handle knives).

Bakura grunts from the floor, dizzy from getting hit in the head with the golden eyes' brute strength. "It wouldn't be the first time my hair got stuck in your eye."

At first I laugh, but once I hear Akefia making his perverted laugh I start to pale, wondering just what hair he's talking about. As I'm about to ask if they want to come inside-_and if they were talking about the pubes_, Akefia springs up like he's a spring board. His grey hair sticks out from underneath the poorly-wrapped toilet paper. His gold eyes stare into my green one. I look down towards the vampire, his crimson eyes widening when he catches me staring at his chest again. He curls up into a ball just to make sure I'm not looking anymore. Akefia locks me into a hug, nearly crushing my lungs in the process. "Can we come in?"

"Nothing's stopping you, is it?" I whisper, my voice octaves higher than normal. I can't breathe.

"You're crushing the poor kid." Bakura to the rescue! Akefia goes over to the left boy and drags him into a tipped-over trash can. I suppose that kid isn't getting analy fisted. Good to know prayers work when it's saving man virginities. I reward Bakura for saving this distressed boy in a cow onesie _(moo moo, motherfucker)_ by staring at his pants this time, and it is plainly obvious he notices by moving the cape around to shield my view of the body. "Uh Ryou? Can we go in?"

What a horrible guest I am. I hide my thoughts of checking all of the muscled abs underneath the mummy's toilet paper by smiling and closing my eyes in the process. "Sure! Come on in! I think there are some cream puffs in the kitchen-"

There goes Bakura running off into the kitchen. Akefia only shrugs, giving me his signature smile that makes my heart melt, and we walk our ways over to the boy sticking his hand into the oven and grinning happily when his hand comes out searing with a cream puff in his hand. "Yes!"

"What are these things, anyways?" The mummy pokes at one of them once I take them out of the oven rack, putting it on the stove to cool off. I take a spatula and start raking them off the tin foil and placing them in a different pan so I can split them and fill it. I open the fridge in hopes of getting my favorite pudding, seeing it missing. Bakura bolts across the kitchen, running over to the pan and quickly cutting through the soft pastry with the ease of the knife. (Again, don't trust them with these knives. They're dangerous. No, not the knives! Them.)

Akefia takes this perfect opportunity to press me up again the counter-top, pressing his beautiful tanned abs against my cow onesie. (Moo.) I blush as I think all the scenarios that go through my head.

"Ryou?" The golden-eyed boy whispers into my ear, barely nipping the shell. I feel like pudding. Maybe Bakura should stuff me into a pastry.

I squeak, "Yes?"

I nearly slap myself as my dreams and my blush dissappear. "Hold on just a second, I wanna get the whip cream can behind you."

Oh god. I know I saved that boy from being anally fisted, but in recompense, can you make this boy analy thrust me with his-

"Uh, Ryou? You okay?" The Vampire is paling again, hiding himself underneath the black cape, wondering if he has a new body part equally erotic.

"I'm fine!" I smile again. I bid farewell to my blush on my cheeks, rubbing my eyes as a cover. "Just a bit tired."

"Oh, but Ryou." Akefia places his hands on my hips from behind, grazing his thighs on mine. "The night has just begun!"

**_E-N-D_H-E-R-E_**

_Moo moo, motherfucker._

_Moo moo._

So hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm going to create a mini story out of this. I hope you guys like it. It seems just like a vague idea. I'll be writing little by little, hopefully it doesn't turn into something catastrophically titanic. Or something. I hope you guys are enjoying your back to school season, I certainly am. Look how happy I am. Wooot. (Sarcasm). See you guys around!

**Please Review!**


	2. Creampuff dilema!

**_T-R-I-C-K_O-R_T-R-E-A-T_**

After settling down, Bakura has relaxed well enough to eat his creampuffs without suspiciously looking over his shoulder every five seconds to see if I'm staring at him.

I'm not.

The toilet paper mummy had left for the bathroom just minutes before. I've lost my blush for a while now, but it's threatening to come back the more I think of what Akefia could be doing in the bathroom. Bakura's eyes widen while wolfing down the pastries, leaving the two creampuffs on my plate left. Bakura's eyes trail towards the paper sheet my pastries are on, and I see the crimson lock into my green eyes. I'm startled.

With a lick of his lips, he seems to sit on his haunches, ready to pounce me. I give him a defying glare.

"You're not having mine."

"Who said so?" He coils more, as a spring ready to snap. "It's mine now."

"No, it's not." I shake my head, white hair shaking along. "It's mine."

"Give me, please?" He smiles, but I know it's a trick.

"No!"

All hell breaks loose.

I'm not sure what's happened or what's happening at this point, but I can see the plate fly over my head in an attempt to defend my sweets as I get tackled. There are kicks, growls, screams (the sad part of all of this is I'm not the one screaming) and pulling of the hair.

By the time Akefia steps out of the bathroom, putting up his zipper, we've gone to rolling on the living room floor, the flown pastries behind the couch forgotten. "Hey Ryou, you're missing toilet paper in the guest bathroom so I had to use my-what the hell are you two doing?"

I grab Bakura's cape, pulling and tugging while he moves my leg in an awkward angle. I tell him to stop, fisting my hands in his fabric as the pain worsens. He tells me to stop first. I tell him to let go cause it hurts, he tells me to deal with it. I grab a fist full of his hair and pull harder on both his cape and gelled up horns. He tells me to stop cause it hurts. I tell him to deal with it.

"Ryou, let go!"

"You let go first!"

"Awww man," Akefia sits down on the couch, blantaly ignoring the both of us fist housing on the floor. "You two ate all of the creampuffs? No fair, man!"

A booming knock at the door stills all three of us, in which I easily snake through Bakura and make sure my hair is okay underneath my onesie. I grab a bowl of candy, open the door, and I see a friend of mine with his other two counterparts. The younger of all of them seems to be delighted to see me, the other two are wary.

"Trick or treat!" The youngest boy with star shaped hair grins.

"Happy halloween!" I tell them three, and with my charismatic smile, the two older teens with star shaped hair look relieved. They nod back, holding out different colored pillow cases as their candy bags.

"What are you supposed to be, Ryou?" The younger teen asks. Before I can answer, Bakura nudges my shoulder aside, poking through the door frame.

"Ey, Akefia!" He calls back into the townhouse. "Atem and Yami are here!"

I can tell there's the two remaining creampuffs stuffed in the mummy's mouth because he also pushes me aside once I'm done filling up the three bags because when he tries to laugh he nearly chokes. After a hard smack on the back courtesy from sexy-chest Bakura, Akefia cackles. "Ha ha ha! You three look like the three musketeers!"

"Oh shut it, thief." The oldest out of all of them deadpans, crossing his hands over his chest. I think he caught on I was oogling. The youngest of the three visitors also oogles. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be a mummy."

"You look retarded."

Akefia grits his teeth, "Says the one looking like a french fry with a crown and a dress."

"I'm dressed as a Pharaoh!" The star shaped teen growls back, "At least I rule over you!"

"In your dreams, idiot!"

You'd think Bakura would be easier to deal with when these visitors are here, right?

Wrong.

It's a silent staredown between my prince Bakura and Yami. I can seriously see the sparks between them as they stare each other down, crimson eyes on crimson eyes. I sigh, turning to the younger star shaped boy. "So, are you doing anything later, Yugi? I might want to get away from these two idiots."

The boy dressed up as an angel agrees, seeking purchase on the nape of his neck. "I'm free later, Yami and Atem want to go trick some kids."

"Yea, Bakura and Akefia are thinking of the same thing."

I look back to the rest of them to see Bakura and Yami yelling at each other, and I immedietly drag them back inside the house once I hear what they say. "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR, I WANNA HIT YOU WITH A CAR."

Inside the house, Bakura scrambles up the stairs up towards my bedroom and opens the window to finish the song. "THROW YOU OFF A TREE SO HIGH, HOPE YOU BREAK YOUR NECK AND DIE."

The mummy grins at me, oblivious once again to everything around him. He looks out the window and sees the trash can where he had put the victim of would-be satan rape, and sees there isn't any body in there. He must of escaped. Good. Once again, I'm relieved.

Akefia sits down on the couch in the living room again, sighing, and staring at his pants. "Hey, look Ryou! My pants fold to make me look like I have a small boner! Ha ha ha! Isn't this cool?"

My face heats up like a firelight. It heats even more as I see Akefia poke the air bulge down, and laugh again when it's further down his pant leg. I slowly turn away from him, not wanting to burst into flames from just that. Keep it together, Ryou. You've got this.

I take the dirty plates to the sink, watching Bakura stomp his way down to the couch, his arms crossed. He scowls to a vase in front on the coffee table.

The door bell rings. "Bakura, can you go give the candy?"

"Fine." He scowls towards the door, his cape behind him. I hear him open the door, and children sing the little song with him shoving treats in their faces and shutting the door on their faces. "Keep quiet!"

I don't think he likes children very much.

I sit back at the couch, the mummy stopped with his earlier demonstration to play with his hands. He grabs one of my hands and waves it around seeming very happy with the new source of entertainment. "Ryou, I'm bored."

"I am too," I parrot back.

He slaps his hand against mine, "What is there to do?"

"I'm not sure, I've told you I'm not much of an interesting-" I'm muffled by Akefia's toilet paper hand, telling me to shush, and he leads me upstairs. Confused, I follow, not understanding what he's doing.

**_E-N-D_H-E-R-E_**

I hope you don't mind I end it with a cliff hanger. :P

Hey! I'm back! I won't be gone for long anymore. I'd really like to finish this to get my brain going, it's a fun plot that I've got going on here.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD It was pretty fun to write.

See you around!

**Please Review!**


End file.
